The exposure of structures to be manufactured on substrates can be done in various ways. Usually different invariable reticles are used for exposing different layers on a substrate. Alternatively, a reticle-less exposure may be enabled by an electron beam or ion beam writing apparatus. However, such an electron beam or ion beam exposure is slow and expensive. It is desired to provide a flexible concept for fast exposure of structures on a substrate at low costs.